<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ходит призрак по Европе by Flying_Moth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977148">Ходит призрак по Европе</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Moth/pseuds/Flying_Moth'>Flying_Moth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Germany, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Mysticism, Nazis, Period-Typical Racism, Racism, стеб</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Moth/pseuds/Flying_Moth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Призрак нациста.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ходит призрак по Европе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор ни в коем случае не поддерживает идеологию нацизма.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лунные тени плясали на старых могильных камнях, а ветер шумел и колыхал деревья. Скрипнули ворота: на старое кладбище пришли трое мальчишек. </p><p>— Ну чё, куда пойдём? — громким шёпотом спросил Ганс.<br/>
— Вон туда давай, за деревья. Там нас точно никто не спалит, — Мориц, похоже, решил взять всё в свои руки.<br/>
— А если спалят? — дрожащим голосом спросил Йохан, самый младший из них.<br/>
— Да чё ты ломаешься? Раз пришли — нужно довести дело до конца. Сторож бухой небось, ничего и не заметит. Мне мамка говорила, что он часто пьёт, — раззадоривал Мориц.</p><p>Мальчишки решительно двинулись вперёд, стараясь не слишком шуметь. Проходы между могилами заросли высокой колючей травой, которая постоянно цеплялась за одежду и дико бесила мальчишек.</p><p>— Чёртова трава! — Ганс чуть не сорвался на крик. Его товарищи тут же зашикали на него, и у них вышло даже громче.</p><p>Однако колючая трава не могла их остановить. Мальчишек вела вперёд высокая цель, и они не могли вот так просто развернуться и пойти домой. К тому же они раззадоривали друг друга, и каждый из них не хотел показаться трусом. И, если бы кто-нибудь из них пришёл сюда один, наверняка бы давно уже всё бросил.</p><p>Наконец они решили остановиться у одной из могил. На камне было выгравировано готическим шрифтом: Фридрих Вайс. </p><p>— Во, отличная могила, — сказал Мориц. — Как раз что надо.<br/>
— Доставай свечи. — Ганс толкнул младшего товарища. Йохан начал шумно рыться в рюкзаке. Вскоре на камне появились свечи, мелки и спички.</p><p>Мальчишки криво начертили пентаграмму, расставили свечи по краям, зажгли их и начали шептать: «Мы призываем... Восстань! Восстань, покойный дух!» Далее следовала абракадабра. Взяли они её из какой-то старой потрёпанной книжонки, которую один из них купил на рынке у подозрительной бабули. </p><p>Книжонка та была мягко говоря странная. Начиналась она со слов, что не принесёт эта книга ни счастья, ни радости, и если пойти сим путём, то не будет обратной дороги. А на странице с заклинанием говорилось пафосным и заумным языком, что это не просто воззвание, а таинство сотворения, подобное совокуплению с женщиной и рождению ребёнка. Что если кто-то сможет применить сии слова, то уподобится богам. Мальчишки, конечно же, сразу загорелись идеей и поспешили применить её на практике. И вот теперь вся компания взялась за руки, словно сплетая трёхконечную свастику, и повторяла непонятные слова.</p><p>Внезапно раздался громкий звонок телефона. Ганс неохотно взял трубку.<br/>
— Ты где опять шляешься в такое время?! — Всей компании был слышен раздражённый женский голос.<br/>
— Ну мам, ну я сейчас... Через десять минут буду.<br/>
Секунду-другую юные осквернители могил молчали.<br/>
— Пора домой, ребят.<br/>
Мальчишки грустно оглядели следы своей деятельности, вздохнули и пошли по домам. Похоже, не задалось у них с тем, чтобы уподобиться богам.</p><p>Однако, едва они скрылись за деревьями, у могилы стали происходить странные вещи. В воздухе что-то зашевелилось, порывом ветра задуло свечи. Фридрих вышел на свободу. Посмотрел на себя: военная форма, нашивка со свастикой, сапоги... И вспомнил, чем горело его сердце при жизни. Точно! Пора показать не истинным арийцам, где их место. И он понёсся в сторону большого города.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>Турок Мехмет поднялся с постели и пошёл на работу. Знакомый путь до шаурмячной, где он работает поваром: за сувенирной лавкой налево, а там мимо католического храма и опять налево. Только в этот раз было что-то странное: небо болотного цвета с синеватым оттенком, окна вокруг разбиты. Когда Мехмет дошёл до родной шаурмячной, то обнаружил, что и в ней разбиты окна, вывески нет, а само помещение в пугающем запустении. Только по углам таятся пауки и пыль катается клоками, а лампа едва болтается на проводе.</p><p>Мехмет обхватил голову руками и закричал. Где же ему теперь работать?! И тут он почувствовал что-то за спиной. Обернулся — а там стоит здоровенный мужик в нацистской форме и с винтовкой. А за ним высоченный забор с колючей проволокой. Соседние дома куда-то пропали. Постой, минуту назад они были здесь. Что случилось? А нацист нависает грозно и смеётся раскатистым демоническим смехом.</p><p>Турок заорал что есть силы — и тут он проснулся. Это был всего лишь сон... Мехмет вздохнул с облегчением и стал собираться на работу. Он был под большим впечатлением ото сна, но пытался успокоить себя. Всё прошло ведь. Он шёл мимо сувенирной лавки и мимо храма, насвистывая под нос какую-то весёлую песню, известную только туркам, а солнце, обычное спокойное солнце освещало улицу и слепило глаза. Оно отражалось в окнах домов и весело разливалось вокруг. Такое чудесное утро... Турок почти успокоился, а впечатление ото сна начало отходить в сторону.</p><p>Наконец он пришёл в свою шаурмячную, где кассир Мустафа уже вовсю подготавливал рабочее место.</p><p>— Такой сон мне снился, просто кошмар, — вспомнил Мехмет. — Здоровенный нацист хотел застрелить меня из винтовки. «Убью!» — говорит и смотрит зло, как зверь!</p><p>— Что ж такое ты говоришь, Мехмет, — разволновался кассир. — Мне тоже снился нацист. Угрожал синий треугольник нацепить на одежду, а глаза его горели адским пламенем!</p><p>Оба турка перепугались от такого странного совпадения и с трудом взялись за работу, то и дело дёргаясь. Слишком подозрительно всё это было. И они стали замечать, что некоторые посетители забегаловки тоже были неспокойны и перешёптывались о кошмарах, в которых был всё тот же нацист.</p><p>Эти сны снились многим, каждое утро несколько человек просыпалось в холодном поту. Напряжение росло, увеличивалось с каждым днём: люди рассказывали друг другу о том, какие кошмары посещали их ночами, и от этих рассказов страх разгорался всё сильнее и сильнее. Кошмары практически стали явью, потому что и днём не давало покоя такое огромное совпадение.</p><p>Люди не знали, что с этим делать. Днём они набивались в храмы, а вечером старались ложиться спать пораньше, но засыпали с большим трудом. Полночи дёргались, просыпались слишком рано. Даже те, кому ничего такого не снилось, не могли спокойно поспать: их пугало неведомое. Явно творилось что-то неладное, раз многим снился один и тот же кошмар.</p><p>Однако вскоре люди заметили примечательную особенность: все эти кошмары мучили в основном приезжих. И это было ещё более странно. Рождались самые нелепые и разнообразные теории: кто-то говорил, что их районы облучают с вышек особыми радиосигналами, другие перешёптывались, что в них незаметно внедрили микрочипы с программой запугивания, третьи считали, что это проделки каких-то демонов. Что ж, третьи оказались ближе всего к истине.</p><p>И однажды ночью пять умудрённых опытом негров собрались вместе, чтобы раз и навсегда покончить с этой проблемой. Все они были в ярких рубахах с африканскими узорами, а на шее у каждого болталось несколько увесистых бус. У некоторых из этой странной компании были маленькие деревянные барабаны. Негры начертили на полу и стенах странные символы с кругами и треугольниками, зажгли свечи и в этом полумраке стали бить в барабаны и шептать заклинания на своём негритянском наречии. </p><p>В шёпоте одного из них ещё можно было разобрать слова:<br/>
— Призрак, призрак, уходи, все кошмары забери!</p><p>Остальные же бормотали что-то нечленораздельное. </p><p>Монотонные, шипящие звуки и глухой барабанный бой наполнили воздух, а от свечей поднялась странная дымка. Негры вошли в транс и задвигались в причудливом танце: они махали руками, колбасились, мотали головами, бряцали тяжёлыми бусами. Выглядело, как будто они ещё и употребили что-то незаконное. Соседи, похоже, тоже не спали этой ночью...</p><p>В комнате вскоре появилось нечто. Оно играло в пламени свечей, плясало в воздухе, отражаясь едва слышными отзвуками от железобетонных стен. Негры слышали его, общались с ним. Гнали его прочь с этого света. И через какое-то время оно нырнуло в один из кругов, который служил порталом. Танец продолжался ещё с полчаса, а потом негров стало отпускать — и вскоре таинство закончилось.</p><p>Негры теперь знали, что эти странные кошмары остались позади. Но город пришёл в себя не сразу. Тот призрак больше не появлялся во снах, однако долго ещё ходили жуткие слухи о нацисте и пугали впечатлительных людей. Они всё никак не могли успокоиться и рассказывали, что кошмары продолжают им сниться. Боялись, что это всё ещё проделки злобного призрака. Наши знакомые Мехмет и Мустафа тоже дёргались ещё довольно долго, однако в конце концов успокоились и они.</p><p>Но теперь эта история стала одной из городских легенд, и мало кто уже знает, пустые выдумки это или на самом деле так и было.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>